Davey and Sketch:Together Forever
by quigglestein
Summary: Basically, this is just a story that continues on from my Butta Fingas an Sketch thing. This is about how Sketch and Davey are moving out, and starting their lives over again, but as adults. Nothing weird, nothing traumatic has happened, so.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Davey's POV

"What do you think of this 'partment?" I'se ask Sketch. We'se 'partment huntin an so far we'se not impressed. Sketch looks round it. It's a one bedroom, with a bathroom, an a full kitchen. Sketch calculates an thinks of how much stuff'll fit in here. She smiles an nods, whisperin "this is da one.." I'se smiles, an talk ta da landlord, we'se ill move in as soon as possible. Da rent ain't bad, an we'se need ta learn ta live tagetha 'fore we'se get married. We'se walk out holdin hands, smiling, an planning on how we'se gonna tell everyboday we'se movin out. Sketch says we'se should nounce it afta dinna. I'se 'gree,, an we'se head back ta da lodgin house.

Sketch's POV

I'se can't believes it. Me an Davey in our own 'partment. Alone. Tagetha. Da 'drenaline in me body is spikin, an I'se can hardly wait ta tell ev'ryboday. Davey an I'se also can't wait ta tell ev'ryboday of our 'gagement. Only twen-y five more days till Valentine's day, before we'se tell 'em. I'se smile me secret smile, an kiss Davey. It's pure bliss these days, an' it's easy sailin fa now. Davey talks bout how we'se gonna need ta get some furniture. I'se 'gree, an WE'se continue ta walk. We'se got one hun'red an twen-y dollas saved up fa our 'partment's needs. We'se 'ill need a bed, a dressa, a desk, a table, some chairs, an 'sorted pots an' pans. It's gonna cost us, but we'se ill make it through. I'se still can't believe that in fifta- nine days I'se 'ill be a married woman!

Davey's POV

I'se waits till dinna is ova till we'se make our 'nouncement. We'se gatha e'vryboday inta da livin room. E'vryboday is nervois. They probably think I'se has gotten Sketch… ya know.. but I'se hasn't done anything. I'se clear me throat,an look at Sketch. Sketch raises 'er eyebrows, an I'se get e'vryboday's 'tention. They'se look at us, an Sketch says, "Change is comin ya guys. Davey an I'se has made a very 'portant 'cision." She looks ova at me's. I'se clear me throat. "We'se 'cided ta move outta here. We'se found a 'partment a few minutes way from 'ere. We'se feel that it'd be best so we'se can learn what it's like ta have a house o' our own." Sketch says, "You'se guys can visit anytime ya want. Da rent ain't half bad. We'se gonna hafta save up fa furniture, but we'se 'ill make it by." E'vryboday cheers, an we'se smile. Da landlady motions fa us ta come near. She smiles, an says she can spare us some furniture. We'se thank 'er profusely. We'se are bequeathed some chairs, pans, pots, blankets, a bed, an some pillows. We'se is 'cited. That leaves us ta get a table, a desk, an a dressa. We'se thank 'er 'gain, 'tire fa da night. Tomorrow, we'se 'ill move outta here.


	2. Chapter 2

Davey's POV

Sketch an I'se has moved in an so far it's been good. We'se is just now finishin movin in. We'se had Mike, an Twig help us. Sketch thanked 'em both 'fusely fa da help. We'se decide ta have Butta Fingas, Mike, an Twig ova fa dinna one night. Sketch buys a bunch o' chikin, an makes fried chikin fad a 'cassion. I'se is 'cited ta sees how good o' a cook she is, an I'se finds out soon 'nuff. Da night rolls round, an she is not one ta dis'point. Da chikin was so good Mike, Twig an I'se ate 'least five o' six pieces each. Well now I'se knows who's gonna cook from now on.

Sketch's POV

Afta Butta Fingas, Mike, an Twig leave Davey an I'se start getting ready fa bed. We'se sit in da bed while I'se read us Alice in Wonda Land. Davey thinks it's hilarious that da Cheshire cat doesn't give de'rect answas. I'se would hate ta be Alice, all confu'sed an all, but Davey finds it 'musin so I'se read on. I'se went ta school till I'se was 'leven. Just as we was movin ta queens, I'se stopped goin. Then me family died, an yeah…. Davey was neva really schooled. He only learned till he was old 'nuff ta start sellin. I'se feels sorry fa 'im. He does da 'rimetic, an I'se do da readin. It woiks fa us.

Davey's POV

Afta Sketch reads a chapta o' Alice in Wonda Land, we'se blow out da light, an get unda da covas. I'se hold 'er close, an we'se fall a'sleep. I'se wakes up da next morning tad a smell o' meat cookin. Now I'se not one ta pass up some good meat, so I'se lept outta da bed, an walk inta da kitchen. Sketch is in fornt o' da stove cookin up a storm. I'se come closa ta 'vestigate. Ta me wonderin eyes I'se see eggs, AN bacon. I'se whissle, an she tells me's ta go get a seat an wait a few more minutes. I'se 'bey, an sit waitin. She come sova an spoons me's up some. Me mouth is a waterin, an soon as she 'ands me's a spoon, I'se is eatin like crazy. I'se moan it tastes so good. Sketch comes ova smiles, an kisses me cheek. WE'se get dresse dlata, an set out. I'se can get used ta this.


	3. Chapter 3

I'se didn't know I'se was gonna be's a motha until he came. This screamin ball o' blood, an hair. Gawd he was so hairy… what's this I'se speak of? It's me baby boi. Me unplanned baby boi. Only in exsistence because of DA INCIDENT. I'se was violated cuzza Oscar Delancey 'bushin me's in broad daylight. It was tre'matic, 'nuff. Now I'se had a son an' didn't know what ta do with 'im. I'se didn't realize I'se was in labor 'til da 'tractions hit windin me's. I'se is only sixteen, an this type o' pain was too much ta bear. That day I'se spent in me 'partment Davey an I'se shared on Murray Street, in pain. I'se was pantin when Davey was leavin ta goes out an sell some papes ta pay da rent an' groceries. He looked worried, and said he was gonna go get Butta fingas an Smalls fa me's. I'se was grateful fa 'is worryin., relaxin on da pillows. Each jolt o' pain woise then da last. When Butta fingas finally came, I was tad a point o' screamin. Butta fingas saw da blood first. I'se had a glimma o' what was happenin. I'se had something ta do with a baby.

"AN PUSH!" Butta Fingas coaxes me's. I'se knows fa sure it's a baby. I'se knew who's baby it 'actly was. I'se is more then mad. No. I'se is livid with rage! How dare Oscar vialate me's like that, an then again, an get me's pregnant. I'se is planning on what I'se is gonna do with this thing afta this is all ova. I'se decides it must go to da Orph'nage. With one final push he comes screamin life inta 'is lungs. All bloody. I 'se all da hair on 'is head, an watch as Butta fingas snips da 'bullical cord. She dres 'im off, an hands 'im ta me's. I'se look down at 'im. I'se realize half o' 'im is me's and da otha half is.. 'im.. I'se kiss 'is lil head, an name 'im. I'se decide that I'se is gonna name 'im Andrew Eric. I'se don't know if I'se is gonna keep 'im or not, when Davey Walks in.

Davey's POV

I'se walks inta da 'partment. I'se was worried bout Sketch. She looked ta be in a lot o' pain earlier. I'se walk inta our 'partment. Butta fingas looks frazzled. I'se is instantly woirred. "Is she still 'live?" I'se ask Butta fingas. She's cryin. I'se fear fad a woist. Luckily da woist 'nt what I'se 'pected. "No, she fine.. you just.. GO LOOK OKAY?!" I'se walk inta da bed room. I'se first sees blood. Lots o' blood then I'se see 'er. She's glowerin down at a baby. I'se is in shock! "That ain;t me baby is it Sketch?" I'se is hurt, how dare she go 'round me back an do something this stupid. She looks up at me an frowns. "No it's Oscar's baby. From That night." I'se slap meself. How dense Is I'se? O' course it's Oscar's baby1 That was ova nine months ago! Poifect time fa a baby ta form! I'se walk ova ta 'er. She's covered in sweat. She holds da baby in 'er arms. Now what is we's gonna do?


	4. Chapter 4

Sketch's POV

I'se woired about how Davey an I'se is gonna cope. Andrew ain't even 'is baby, an Davey loves 'im. I'se ask 'im how we'se gonna be able ta 'ford this il'gitamte child. I'se love 'im too, but I'se dunno how I'se is gonna be able ta 'fford 'im. Babies, an chillins alike are 'pensive. Davey is cuddlin 'im. Davey claims he gots me eyes. He does, they blue-green like me eyes. Sadly, he's got everything else like Oscar. I'se love 'im though. I'se take 'im from Davey, and go inta da kitchen ta feed 'im.

Davey's POV

Even though Andrew ain't me own, I'se still love 'im. I'se is beggin Sketch ta not put 'im up fa 'dpotion. She seems ta be falterin with 'er cision though, which is good fa me's. Andrew got 'er eyes, an is like Oscar in every otha way. Sketch plans on tellin Oscar that it's 'is baby, as of taday. We'se bundle up Andrew, an take 'im with us tad a Woild building. WE'se fin 'im an Morris in da 'tribution Office.

Sketch's POV

I'se cradle Andrew closa. I'se is nervous, but still very angry. I'se clear me throat. Oscar turns round, an looks at me's. He smirks, an comes closa sayin "Well, well, well, if it ain't sketchey," lookin at Davey an me's both with asmirk. "Is this ya baby?" He asks, almost sarcastically. "Actually no Oscar, it's not Davey's baby, but the fatha is right in this room." Oscar turns very pale. I'se nod, "yeah that's right Oscar, IT"S YA BABY! " His eyes widen. He whispas…"mine.. but…. But.." I'se turn round trailin behind before Davey turns round, and threatens Oscar that if he eva gets near me's 'gain e's gonna have a mob ta talk to. We's walk out, holdin hands, and go back home. I'se has decided ta keep 'im. Now just ta tell Davey.


	5. Chapter 5

Davey's POV

Sketch has put Andrew ta bed. We'se is sitting at da table drinkin some tea. Sketch looks nervously down at 'er mug. She stirs it, 'er hands shakin. I'se can tell she's thinkin real hard 'bout something. I sip me tea, an let 'er do so. I'se will just wait 'till she finally spits it out.

Sketch's POV

"Davey, I'se has decided we'se should keep Andrew," I'se finally choke out. Davey looks at me's an smiles. He stands up silently cheerin. He knows that if we'se had given Andrew to da 'phanage, he woulda had a crummy chile'hood. WE's kiss, an then it's off ta bed. I'se is gonna e 'sponsible motha, therefore, I'se will hafta sleep as much as I'se can.

Davey's POV

Sketch an I'se go ta bed. Andrew starts ta cry. I'se get up, an change 'im. Sketch has decided ta keep 'im, an I'se is happy. He woulda had a crummy chile'hood if he wa there. I'se would know. I'se rock 'im ta sleep, an lay 'im back down. Sketch is out cold. I'se kiss 'er forehead, an go back ta sleep. So this is what it'd be like if we were already married. I like it…


	6. Chapter 6

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up da morning afta I'se tell Davey I'se want ta keep Andrew, an see's da otha half empty. There's a note in Davey's place. I'se rub me eyes, an yawn. I'se stretch, lean ova an pick it up. I'se open it an read "Me lovely Skeatch, I'se has gone out ta sell papes. I'se will be back soon. Love you'se an Andrew! –Davey". I'se inhale deeply, an hoist meself outta bed. I'se walk ova ta Andrew. He's awake an is starin at me's. He giggles, an so do I'se. I'se pick 'im up an we'se go to da kitchen. I'se eat, an then he does. Taday, I'se realize I'se is truly a motha.

Davey's POV

I'se confide in Twig 'bout what's goin on. Da only people who knows what's happened recently are Butta Fingas, Mike, Sketch, an I'se. I'se tell Twig. He tears up, an says I'se is a good person ta 'ccept a 'il'gitamate chile' as me own. I'se punch 'is arm lightly an says that Andrew is Sketch's pride an' joy, an I'se can teel by da wayshe looks at 'im. Twig laugh sheartily, an we'se continue ta sell. I'se have had ta buy more papes, since Sketch needs ta stay at home ta watch Andrew. WE'se sell all our papes, an head home. Sometimes I'se woirry 'bout Twig. I'se go home, ta find Sketch sketchin Andrew. Andrew sleepin, an Sketch's hair is frazzled. She smiles when she sees me's. She pats da spot next ta her chair. I'se sit down, an we'se whispa sweet nothins' an plan on how we's are gonna tell ev'ryboday.

Sketch's POV

Davey an I'se enjoy our dinna. I'se had bought some fish, an made fried fish. Davey eats as much as he can. He smiles at me's an kisses me's. I'se feed Andrew, an I'se tuck 'im inta bed. WE'se is all content. Davey can't wait 'til Valetine's ay, an we both can't wait till March tweny- foist. WE'se go ta bed afta a chapta o' Alice in Wonda land, an turn out da lights. I'se fall asleep ta Davey's ;eartbeat, in da 'tection o' 's arms. I'se can used ta this feelin o' family. I'se hasn't felt this since me family died.. it finally feels.. good.


	7. Chapter 7

Davey's POV

I'se wake up early ta hear Andrew coughin. I'se wlak ova ta 'im. He's turnin purple because o' how hard he's coughin. I'se realize what is happenin. I'se run ova ta sketch, she wakes up as soon as I'se shake 'er. She hears Andrew coughin, an sarts ta cry, as if she knows what's 'appenin. I'se hug 'er as Andrew continues ta cough. We'se don't seel all that day. Andrew continues ta get weaka. Sketch cradles his little warm body. He's burnib up with a feva, an is startin t aocugh up blood. This is woise fa Sketch, because her baby boi is dyin o' Tuberculosis. Fate is very cruel in it's ways. I'se is really woirred bout Sketch.

Sketch's POV

I'se rock Andrew in me arms. I'se know he is dyin, an there nothing I'se can do bout it. He's somehow got'en tuberculosis. Da same disease me entire family got right afta we'se moved ta Queens. They'se all dead, an soon me baby boi is gonna die too. I'se is tryin ta make this less painful fa 'im, an fa me. At three in da morning, Andrew dies. Me heart is broken, an Davey is sobbin uncontrollably. We'se hug, an' fetch fa Butta fingas an Mike. As well as Twig, an Smalls. This is da second saddest day afta me family died.


	8. Chapter 8

Davey's POV

Da service was short, much like Sketch's an I'se's happiness with Andrew. We'se only invited da only people who knew 'bout Andrew. Butta Fingas an Mike brought flowas, Twig brought a card he made, Smalls brought a wreath she made, an Sketch brought all o' Andrew's lil clothes she had sewed outta bits o' old clothes. We'se buried 'im in a coffin we'se made outta an ol' crate with 'is lil clothes. We'se buried Andrew next at Sketch's entire family. Sketch put a flowa on everyboday's graves, an put extra on Andrew's. We'se leave with Sketch sobbin on me's arm, an Butta Fingas bawlin 'er eyes out on Mike's. This is da most tramatizin thing any young motha could go through. Sketch's last blood relative in New York was dead. Now it's just me's an 'er again. Our lil bundle o' sunshine is gone, an we'se upset.

Oscar's POV

They fi'nally left. I'se feel bad fa Sketch. Me own desiyah ruined 'er. If I'se didn't realize 'til Andrew was dead, I'se woulda re'lized that he was 'er last blood relative. I'se walk ova tad a fresh, an tiny grave. Sketch's entiyah family's buried 'ere. Andrew bein da latest. All o' them claimed by Tuberculosis. I'se feel me eyes waterin. I'se is a fool fa doin this ta 'er. "I'se sorry Andrew,"I'se says 'tween sobs. "I'se sorry I'se didn't fight fa shared custady fa ya. You'se me son, an I'se was ya fatha. I'se let you'se down Andrew. I'se sorry! I'se sorry!" I'se is cryin real 'ard now. "Andrew, me son! I'se love you'se an I'se sorry fa not getting ta know you'se betta before ya died. Coise this woild! Coise it!" I'se bow down in tears. I'se don't calm down fa a few more minutes. I'se sniff, an get up. I'se see Sketch lookin at me's teary eyed, Davey not fa' be'ind 'er. I'se frown an ask "what ya want Sketch?" I'se rub me runnin nose, an look down. I'se came ta pay me 'spects tad a dead. I'se didn't know she was runnin 'til she crashed inta me's. sketch almost knocked me's ova in 'er hug. We'se saty there fa few seconds before she pull away, an runs back ta Davey. I'se jus perienced a miracle.

Davey's POV

Sketch runs back ta me's. She sniffs, an I'se 'old 'er close da entiyah way home. We'se jus 'pirenced a miracle. A Delancey jus cried in public. OSCAR DELANCEY JUS CRIED IN A PUBLIC PLACE O' MOURNIN! This is a feat that noboday could even 'magine 'appenin. I'se kiss Sketch's 'ead, an tuck 'er in ta bed. I'se blow out da lights, an we'se settle in fad a night. I'se 'old 'er in me arms. She sobs a bit, an turns ta me's. "Davey," she says in between sniffs," when we'se get married, I'se do want ta 'ave kids. I'se just don't wanna talk 'bout Andrew ta them, till I'se an you'se is ready fa it." I'se kiss 'er far'ead, we'se finally settle inta a woired, an restless sleep. I'se still can't believe that Oscar Delancey cried taday….


	9. Chapter 9

Oscar's POV

I'se walk 'round a while afta seein Andrew's lil grave. I'se feel ter'ble fa doin this ta Sketch. Not only is she scarred fa life, but I'se is also. I'se decide ta 'pologize fa me desiyah, an fa part'ally makin da dead lil boi in that graveyard ova there. I'se walk past a lil goil sellin flowas. I'se walk by at foist, then I'se turn 'round an look at 'er selection o' flowas. She looks ta be's 'bout eleven or twelve. She smiles as I'se 'pproach. She says in 'er Irish accent that each type o' flowa means something different. I'se ask 'er which ones mean unrequited love, selfishness, shame, and apology. She smiles an pulls out these flowas. A yella rose is fa 'pology, a peony fa shame, an a narcissus fa unrequited love, an selfishness. I'se smile at 'er 'elpfulness an ask how much. She looks me's up an down, an says "fa you'se? Five pen'ies." I'se 'and 'er da pennies, an goes on me's way. That goil is now me 'avorite flowa sella, I'se 'ill go ta 'er an 'er only fa me flowas, I'se decide. I'se finally find da 'partment building Sketch an Davey share. I'se walk up all da stairs ta da 'dress that Morris gave me's. I'se knock on da door…

Sketch's POV

I'se hear a timid knock at da door. I'se open it an comes face ta face with Oscar Delancey's chest an' hands holdin a bouquet o' flowas. Oscar Delancey is at me front step. With flowas. Here. Now. Why? I'se take a deep breath in an look up at 'is face. He looks down at me's, then at da floor. 'is hands are trembling, an he thrusts da flowas at me's. I'se take them, an look at 'im. "Thank you'se," I's e mumble. Oscar looks at me's wistfully, an starts ta talk in a softer voice, a tone o' voice I'se has neva 'eard comin from 'im. EVA. "Sketch, I'se sorry fa ya know.. cornarin you'se that night, an 'bushin you'se that otha time. It's just.. I'se has really like you'se since you'se had foist moved 'ere form Queens. Lil' did I'se know you;se had just lost ya 'tiyah family ta tuberculosis. I'se is 'shamed fa doin that ta you'se, an givin you'se a son you'se didn't even ask for. I'se sorry fa putting you'se through this kinda pain. I'se sorry." A tear trickles down 'is face. Me lowa lip trembles. I'se hug 'im real fast, catchin 'im off-guard. "Oscar if I'se had know you'se betta, an if Davey an I'se had neva met, I'se woulda probably liked you'se too. But, I'se is with Davey, an I'se sorry if I'se is breakin ya 'eart right now, but that's 'ow it is." Oscar looks at me's an nods, shamefully. He starts ta turn away, but I'se grab 'im an spin 'im round real fast. Me lips come crashin inta 'is, an catch 'im off-guard. "Only this once," I'se whispa. Oscar nods, an retreats.

Davey's POV

I'se come inta Sketch worryin ova something. "Fill me's in sketch,' I'se say as I'se put up me coat on da rack. "Oscar came ta visit taday Davey," Sketch says in barely a whspa, "an in da heat o' da moment ,afta he 'pologied, I'se kissed 'im." She turns ta look at me's. I'se smile as I'se close da gap 'tween us. I'se know why she did it, an I'se is okay with it. "Sketch it's fine that you'se did that, I'se is okay with it." I'se 'old 'er in me arms, rockin us back an forth, hummin da tune ta an 'ol Irish folk tune me nurse used ta sing ta me's in da or'nage. Sketch looks up at me's, an purses 'er lips as if in thought. I'se kiss 'em, an we'se stay there fa a while just rockin hummin Irish folk tunes..


	10. Chapter 10

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up an sees Davey lookin down at me's. He's still hummin some kind o' Irish folk tune. That reminds me's o' when I'se was a lil goil, an me gran motha would sing Scot- Irish folk tunes ta me's as I'se played with me dolls. I'se let a tear slip. Me grand motha was killed by a wild horse cart when I'se was 12. The next day me family just up an' died. Davey looks at me's an gent'ly wipes da tear from me eye. He kisses me forehead, and picks me's up outta bed. He takes me's inta da already coolin bath he drew up fa me's. He leave sme's there ta bathe, an dress. Good fa 'im. I'se smell like a barn. I'se set ta woik…

Davey's POV

Sketch comes outta da bathroom, also known as da area between two curtains in our bedroom. She looks cleana, an more gawgeous. She turns ta me's. Taday's da day we'se 'ill go out an sell papes tagetha again. We'se set out, get our papes (no Oscar, we'se both notice). We'se go ta our favo'ite place ta sell. We'se sell all our papes. We'se walk round our favorite park. Sketch sees some wildflowas, and tears up a bit as she picks 'em. She smells 'em smiles a bit, an make sme smell 'em. "They'se smell wondaful Sketch, " I'se says. Sketch nods, an holds 'em tight. We'se get back ta our partment, an when she thinks I'se don't see, she sticks 'em in a vase o' wata. I'se can tell 'er road ta recovery is gonna be more rockia than mine is. I'se hug 'er, an tell 'er that if she wants ta talk 'bout it she can. Sketch looks at me's an sighs, holdin me hands even tighta. She asks me's if I'se knew 'bout her grand motha, an how her grand motha died a day befor e'er family did. That's when she tells me 'er ENTIYAH tragic family history. Basically, Andrew was 'er last blood relative left. An now 'e's gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Davey's POV

Afta a 'licious dinna o' chiken an 'tatoes Sketch an I'se head ta da roof o' our 'partment building. We'se lay out da blanket we'se brought up with us, an lay down. I'se wrap me arms 'round 'er. We'se haven't done this in a while. I'se kiss Sketch's head, an we'se point out da Big dippa, Lil dippa, an more. Sketch turns ta me's lookin in me brown eyes with 'er blue-green ones. She tells me's she loves me's. I'se look at 'er. I kiss 'er nose, an she kisses me lips. 'er face has turned pink in da moonlight, an she giggles nervously. I'se smile at 'er tuckin a stray piece o' 'er 'air back behind 'er ear. Kissin 'er again. I'se has missed these precious moments with 'er.

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up in Davey's arms on da roof. I'se wake 'im up, an we'se go ta our 'partment. I'se freshen up, so does he while I'se make toast. We'se set out ta sell fad a day when we'se 'appen 'pon Twig, an Smalls. Davey an I'se duck 'hind a building an watch 'em. They'se is 'oldin 'ands, an giggling, an a lil goil bout 3 is 'tween 'em. Twig mentioned something 'bout a niece in town, but she looks awflly like 'im ta be's 'is niece. I'se decide not ta say anything. We'se meet up with Butta Fingas an Mike fa lunch at da deli. Davey an I'se split an sammich an drink (costs too much fa two people ta eat separately there). Butta Fingas sneaks glances at Mike every so of'en. It's real cute, cause 'e does da same. I'se can tell they'se is very much in love. Davey reaches fa me 'and unda da table. I'se take it an'e squeezes it, drawin circle on me 'and soothin'ly. Afta lunch we'se walk in da park, takin our time. It's only three more days 'til Valentine's Day, an our 'nouncement. Davey looks at me's, kisses me 'and, an we'se start home. I'se can't wait ta tell everyboday. I'se do still worry bout Oscar though…


	12. V-Day Special Sneak Preview

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up ta see Davey lookin at me's with ahuge smile on 'is face. I'se smack me dry lips tagetha. I'se yawn, an stretch. "Mornin gawgeous," Davey says handin me's a plate. I'se look at it, an sees bacon in da shape o' an 'eart, toast in da shape o' an 'eart, an most 'portantly a card. I'se open it, an read it. "Sketch," it says," I'se is madly in love with you'se, an I'se dunno where I'se would be's with out you'se. You'se are the poil ta me erster, me pape to a newsie, da sun in me life. Basically, you's eme ev'rythin. I'se love you'se sketch. –XOXO Davey P.S. Get ready ta tell 'em da news!" I'se close da card, an tear leaves me eye. Davey asks me's what wrong, I'se say nothing as me lips crash inta 'is. "Happy Valentine's Day I'se say 'tween kisses. Davey smiles. We'se finish our breakfast in bed, savorin every bite.

Mike's POV

I'se look ova at Butta Fingas cleanin up our small ki'chen. She moves round so smoothly, that you'se would neva know she was there. Afta she comes out lookin very frazzled, I'se motion 'er ova ta me's. she walks ova smirkin at me's. I'se is sittin at da piana. Soon as she gets ova, I'se play a few notes, softly mumbling da woids I'se came up with. When she gives me's a confused look I'se take it as me cue. I'se start ta play da song I'se made fa 'er. I'se croon ta 'er as she tears up, an when I'se finish she's near hy'teria. I'se stand up an proffa me arms ta 'er. She leaps inta me arms plantin me face with kisses . "I'se love you'se" she says 'tween kisses "I'se love you'se too", I'se say as I finga da box in me vest pocket. I'se can't wait ta get ta da Lodgin House ta cel'brate everythin with everyboday. But fa now I'se is gonna cel'brate taday as best I'se can. This is gonna be a Valentine's day ta rem'ber fa us all!


	13. Chapter 13

Davey's POV

I'se look ova at Sketch. She looks up at me's. we'se on da roof, lookin out ova New York. Tamorrow Sketch will go with Butta Fingas ta paruse fa a weddin dress. "I'se hope you'se two dont take too long tamorrow, I'se want ya back in time ta cook me's dinna." She laughs an punches me lightly in me arm. "I'se serious Sketch, I'se dont want ya ta be corna'd again by Oscar Delancey by yaself with noboday ta help you'se. Sketch looks up at me's an frowns while sayin, "Davey, I'se is goin no where! I'se will be back ta cook you'se dinna!" She smiles again before sayin, " By da ways, what do ya want fa dinna? I'se will pick up some 'rocceries tamorrow with Butta Fingas. I'se is sure that Mike's gonna want some more food, I'se bet they'se is out already." I'se think hard 'bout what I'se want. "Hmm," I'se say before answerin, "I'se would like… a bit o' ham an potatas." Sketch laughs before sayin, "you'se wish is me command". I retort with "then me final wish is fa you'se an I'se ta go home an read a chapta o' Alice in Wonda land, an fa you'se ta fall 'sleep in me arms." Before she can answa me's I'se pick 'er up an' 'eave 'er ova me shoulda as she laughs. 'Er skirt flies up an I'se look as she giggles, pullin it back down as I'se whistle.

Sketch's POV

Davey plops me's down on da bed as he grabs da book. We'se almost done with it. Davey loves it, an wants it ta neva end. He brings da book ova ta me's, as I'se read he dressed fa bed. Exchangin 'is shirt fa 'is bare chest, an his pants fa lighta ones. I'se is already in me nightgown. Davey crawls inta bed snugglin close, 'is hat is off, leavin 'is black hair slightly messy. He leans in readin along with me's as I'se read out loud. Afta I'se finish, i blow out da light, an snuggle inta 'is warm embrace. I'se fall asleep 'stantly. I'se wake up afta a deep an refreshin sleep. I'se look ova, Davey's smilin in 'is sleep. Drool comin outta his slightly open mouth, his hair is rumpled, and messy. I'se smile, leapin outta bed. I'se quickly get dressed, an cook up Davey some breakfast. I'se walk outta da door an outside in a matta o' minutes. Butta Fingas is outside flippin a dime an tappin 'er foot restlessly. I'se ask'er if she's ready. She rolls 'er eyes sayin, "I'se been ready! Let's go!" We'se walk ta da dressmaka's district. We'se walk inta da cheapest place we'se can find. Da lady at da store greets us lookin weary. We'se ask 'er if she can make us a weddin dress we'se both can wear. She smiles pleasantly, an beckons fa us ta follow 'er inta da back room ta be measured. She takes da measurements (thanks ta careful dieting on me part, we'se is da same size.) She writes down da measurements, an leads us ta pick out da fabric. We'se look at da fabrics carefully finally choosin a white cotton, an lace. We will pick up da dress on March fifteenth, goin in ta try it on ta make sure she's got it right. We's leave smilin, an laughin. We'se giddy fa our big days, an each otha's. We'se head ta da market,an head back ta our homes. When I'se get home, I'se see Davey sittin on da chair asleep, obviously waitin fa me's ta get home. I'se quietly close da door, an set da food on da counta. I'se slip outta me boots, and tip toe ova ta 'im. I'se sit on his lap, an look at 'im. He slowly opens one brown eye at me's an closes it. Then realizin who's in 'is lap he quickly opens both eyes. He greets me's with a sloppy wet kiss, an picks me's up in 'is arms. He carries me ta da kitchen, an sweetly asks me ta cook. I'se oblige, an he sets da table. We'se enjoy our dinna, an talk bout our days.

Davey's POV

I'se look ova ta Sketch an grin. Most o' 'er curly brown 'air is comin outta 'er ponytail. She looks gawgeous. She munches on 'er ham, obviously hungry, an daint'ly pattin 'er mouth with a na-kin. I'se wait fa 'er ta finish, but then I'se get this burnin desiyah so un-ignorable that I'se can't take it any longa. I'se get up abrup'ly from me seat startlin 'er I'se march ova ta 'er, pick 'er up bridal style smotherin 'er in kisses. I'se walk ova ta our bedroom, an shut da door behind us, lockin it. I'se wake up da next mornin ta Sketch lookin down at me's happily. I'se smile an jump up. I'se quickly dress, an clean up da dinna table fa breakfast. Sketch comes in an we'se eat breakfast before goin ta sell papes. I'se is a lucky man I'se is!


	14. Chapter 14

Sketch's POV

Davey an I'se sell our papes fa that day. We'se sapposed ta go ova ta Butta Fingas and Mike's 'partment tonight fa dinna. Davey an I'se head home afta deciding on a time with Butta Fingas. We'se are ta be there at six. We'se walk inta our 'partment ta freshen up, an read Alice in Wonda Land. I'se walk inta da "powda room" ta wash me face an hands. Davey come sin behind me's, an wraps 'is hands 'round me waist. He kisses me cheek, as I lather da soap on me hands. He holds 'is hands out like a lil' baby, curlin 'is lower lip downwards in a pouty face. I'se lather some soap on 'is hands as well as I'se laugh. He thanks me's with a quick kiss, and finishes washin 'is hands. He waits fa me's in da "parlar" holdin Alice in Wonda Land. 'is hat is off, an he's runnin his hands through 'is already messy black hair. I'se quietly walk up ta 'im, an sit down next ta 'im. He hands me da book, so I'se can start ta read. He snuggles up close, an watches me's as I'se read. I'se rub 'is head thougfully as I'se read.

Davey's POV

I'se watch sketch as she reads da book. She rubs me head as if I'se was a puppy. I'se cuddle closa ta 'er. I'se think back on Valentine's Day. We'se had a wondaful time that day. We'se 'nounced our 'gagement, an went fa 'mantic walk. We'se also was made god parents, or guardians of Twig and Smalls's daughta, Cynthia. I'se imagine us takin care o' Cynthia next ta our own children. I'se faintly smile, an Sketch looks at me's quiz'cally. "What ya smiling bout Davey?" she asks, 'er lips are pursed as I'se answer. "I'se just thinkin 'bout if something 'appened ta Twig an Smalls how we'd get ta raise Cynthia next ta our own children." I'se smile up at 'er. She looks down at me's, 'er eyes filled slightly with tears,a half smile on 'er face. She leans down an kisses me's, obviously thinkin 'bout Andrew. I'se hold 'er in longa fa da kiss, letting 'er stroke me already messy hair. I'se twirl a bit o' 'er's round me finga, an smile 'gainst 'er lips.

Sketch's POV

We'se finally break da kiss, gaspin fa air. I'se pull 'im in fa anotha one, feelin 'is breathin calm down a bit. It's soft an' sweet, much like 'im. I'se lean in as he laces me inta 'is arms. We'se break da kiss, as I'se finish readin da chapata out loud. We'se lay there fa a few minutes, just thinkin. I'se think 'bout Andrew. I'se close me eyes, and begin ta doze off. Davey pulls out da pocket watch he fixed up afta getting it real cheap from a junk shop. Davey's good at stuff like that, an I'se 'ppreciate it. He opens it, and check da time. He winds it up a bit an looks 'gain. He inhales sharply an slowly gets up. He nudges me's sayin it's time ta start out. I'se get up smoothin down me hair, an smile. I'se take Davey's proffa'd 'and in me own, an we'se set out. We walk ta Butta Fingas and Mike's while Davey whispas sweet nothins in me ear.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike's POV

Butta Fingas makes last minute prep'rations before Davey an sketch come ova fa dinna. She makes sure ev'rything is cooked, and that we have every plate ready. She gets out a pitcher o' wata, sets it on da table, and turns 'round ta face me's. I'se is sittin in a chair near da door, close to da piana. I'se get up an walk ova ta da piana, runnin me fingas ova da keys. I'se sit down as Butta Fingas comes closa. I'se play a chord, she smiles an sits down. I'se play anotha, an she plays one that harmonizes with it. "I'se didn't know you'se could play piana," I'se say ta 'er. She looks ova at me's as we'se play out da tune of a folk song we'se both learned as children. "I'se was given lessons before me mudda died, an fatha went crazy". She smilesa bitta sweet smile, an continues ta play with me's. I'se stop, an she does. I'se move closa ta 'er, an turn 'er face towards me's. I'se look deeply inta 'er eyes, an lean in. I'se softly kiss 'er, she 'ntangles 'er 'ands in me 'air messin it up a bit. She pulls me's in closa, 'da kiss becoming more passionate as da secands pass. We'se 'ear a knock on da door, an stop da kiss. I'se smooth me 'air ova 'gain as Butta fingas answas it. Sketch an davey have arrived, an its time fa dinna.

Butta Fingas's POV

Sketch an Davey come in holdin 'ands an smilin. I'se greet sketch with a kiss on da cheek, an Davey a hug. Mike does da same, an we'se all head towards da table. Sketch sits next ta me's, an Mike's on da otha side o' me's. We'se pass 'round da food, an dig in. Mike nudges me hand unda da table, I'se proffa it, an he takes it. I'se feel me cheeks cola slightly. Sketch notices, widens 'er eyes a bit but says nothin. I'se see Davey reach unda da table as he talks ta Mike 'bout Mike's job. Mike woiks at a tavern bein da piana playa, while I'se woik as a newsie. Sketch asks me's if we'se 'cided on a date yet. I'se shake me 'ead no. Sketch says we'se should have ours da week afta 'er an Davey's. I'se considad it, but I'se need ta go ova it with Mike 'pparently. Sketch stiffens a bit an looks at Davey, with a playful scolding look in 'er eyes. He must 'ave put 'is 'and where he shouldn't 'ave. I'se snort a bit, an Mike looks at me's questioningly, I'se give 'im a look that says "we'se will talk 'bout it lata". He nods, an no furtha discussions are said 'bout it till afta sketch an Davey leave.

Mike's POV

I'se sit in da bed Butta Fingas an I'se share in me night clothes waitin fa 'er ta get done so she can tell me's what 'appened at dinna. She walks in hummin da song we'se was playin earlia. She sits down in da bed, an picks up 'er book, Oliva Twist. She's almost done with it, but right now I'se don't want 'er ta read. I'se put me head on 'er shoulda, an sigh. She looks down at me's an I'se ask 'er what 'appened at dinna with Sketch an davey. She giggles, an says that Davey musta put 'is hand where he shouldn't 'ave on Sketch, cause she looked like she jus got walked in on in da bath. I'se laugh rememberin sketch's horrified 'xpression. I'se kiss 'er on da cheek, an roll ova on me side. Butta Fingas puts down 'er book, blows out da light, an snuggle closa ta me's. I'se lace me arms 'round 'er , an I'se kiss da top I' 'er 'ead 'fore I'se fall 'sleep. I'se is lucky ta 'ave a goil like Butta Fingas. I'se dunno what I'se would do without 'er.


	16. Chapter 16

Sketch's POV

I'se wake up da morning afta goin ova ta Butta Fingas an Mike's 'partment. Davey thought it'd be funny ta put 'is 'and fartha up me leg. I'se felt it go up as I'se was talkin ta Butta Fingas, and silently scolded 'im. When we'se got 'ome, he flung me's ova 'is shoulda an carried me's ta our bedroom, lockin da door 'hind 'im. When I'se woke up this morning I'se found 'im lookin down at me's, a twinkle in 'is brown eyes. He kisses me cheek, putting 'is 'ands 'round me shouldas. I'se hug 'im inhalin 'is scent. He cur'ently smells like a woiked up man. I'se crinkle me nose, "Davey you'se need a bath," I'se say. He smells me's, "you'se too Sketch," he picks me's up and carries me's ta da bath. I'se start ta leave 'im ta wash 'imself, but he grabs me waist, an pleadin'ly looks at me's. I'se tisk, and help 'im with 'is 'air. He thanks me's with a sudden kiss, an leaves da "bathroom". I'se roll me eyes, an bathe as fast as I'se can. I'se get dressed, when I'se have da strangest feelin in me stomach. Da strange feelin turns ta a bad one, I'se lean ova a bucket, and release da contents in me stomach. Davey comes in at da sounds o' me releasing all food from me stomach. He looks woirred, and moves da 'air from me face so I'se get none on it. I'se give 'im a grateful look as I'se continue ta do so.

Davey's POV

Sketch leans ova da bucket, an more mush comes outta 'er. She gasps, and continues. I'se is woired. She shoos me's away afta aminute or so. Soon she comes out luggin da bucket with 'er. She goes outside an dumps rinses out da bucket an comes back. She has 'gained some o' 'er cola back, an now meekly smiles at me's. She washes 'er 'ands and sets ta woik on breakfast. I'se frown, and stop 'er. "If you'se is sick, I'se don't want you'se ta do anything but sleep," I'se say before adding, "I couldn't have you'se leavin me's." She rolls 'er eyes, an goes back inta da bedroom, changing back inta 'er nightgown. I'se finish makin toast an ham, an grab some crackas fa 'er. She smiles as I 'and 'er some crackas. She nibbles on 'em s I'se eat. I'se have ta leave 'er ta sell some papes so we'se can continue ta pay rent 'cause we'se don't wanna be out on da streets, 'pecially if she's sick. I'se start ta get me things tagetha before Sketch shouts, "I'SE GOT IT! I'SE GOT IT!" I'se come runnin ova ta 'er. She practically leaps outta da bed as she practically sings with joy! "Davey I'se figured out why I'se was throwing up earlia!"

Sketch's POV

Davey looks at me's like I'se is 'lirious before sayin "Sketch, I'se know you'se crazy but not THIS crazy! You'se probably have something..". I'se run up ta 'im kissin 'im an holdin 'is face as I giggle with glee. "Davey I'se say between giggles, " I'se is preg'ant! I'se is preg'ant! An this time you'se da fatha!" Davey starts ta smile real big, and picks me's up twirlin me's 'round da 'partment. "Sketch, that's.. that's 'mazin!" He laughs heartily 'fore putting me's down. Ise get real serous though. "If me motha was still 'live she woulda had me 'ide if I'se was preg'ant outside o' marriage. She would undastood with da incident, but not like this. I'se want ta 'onor 'er me'mry by not tellin anyboday 'till afta da weddin. We'se can cele'brate in private 'til afta da weddin, but I'se don't want anyboday else ta knows." He leans in close kissin me's an whispa'in "I'se promise Sketch, I'se promise".


	17. Chapter 17

Davey's POV

Sketch literally glows with joy lately. Eva since that day she found out she was preg'ant with me baby (not Oscar's), she's been nothing but happy. O' course I'se has been too, an containin me joy is kinda hard. I'se is always an open person, an that includes me 'motions. When Sketch thinks I'se isn't lookin, she rubs 'er stomach an smiles. O' course, life has a way o' ruinin a person's 'appiness in the woist way possible. We'se was so 'appy ta 'ave a baby comin, we'd even had begun choosin names. A few days afta Sketch figured it out that she was preg'ant something terrible 'appened. It was almost as 'eartbreakin as Andrew, an that says a lot.

Sketch's POV

That fateful morning was a big blow ta me 'appiness. I'se woke up like normal, 'fore Davey did, and shuffled tad a "powda room" ta 'lieve meself. I'se finish and when I'se look down ta pick up me bloomas I'se see da blood runnin down me legs. I'se scream, an look back ta where I'se just been sittin. I'se see it. An Davey comes runnin in as I'se curl up and cry in da corna. I'se has just lost me baby. It was only a few weeks old. Davey notices it, an comes rushin ova ta me's. He 'olds me's close, an starts ta sob too. We'se sit there like that fa a few minutes before we'se get up. We'se take it an bury it in da small piece o' land next ta da 'partment. I'se look ova at Davey an he looks at me's. He brings me's in fa a hug as we'se mourn da lost o' our foist baby tagetha.


	18. Chapter 18

Twig's POV

_Uncle Daniel? Where's mommy an Daddy? "I've got 'em right 'ere me boy.. jus look.." A young Twig looks into his family's living room. He sees three things. A huge puddle of red liquid. His parents's mangled corpses and his Uncle covered in blood holding a knife. The young Twig widens his eyes, and rushes over to his parents. They've been stabbed, and beaten, and had their throats slit. He sees his Uncle Daniel looking at him with a Smug look on his face, coming closer, knife in hand. Twig feels his adrenaline kicking in, and springs up. He dashes past his uncle as the first swipe happens. Twig dodges it, and jumps through the nearest window, breaking it. His uncle screams as the young, and bleeding Twig runs down the street calling for the police. Twig's uncle Daniel yells out the window after the frightened boy, "I'll come back fa ya when you're older and defenseless ya little snot!" _I'se wake up in a snap quivering, an rememebrin' that awful night me parent were moidered by me crazy uncle. I'se take a few deep breaths to calm meself. I'se get up, an shuffle tad a kitchen ta make me's some warm milk, ta 'ttempt ta go back ta sleep. I'se tap me foot waitin fad a milk ta 'eat up. Smalls an Cynthia are stayin at Sketch an Davey's fa da night. I'se get so lonely when they'se is gone. I'se turn 'round ta get da milk, and come face ta face with me Uncle Daniel. Da same uncle who killed me 'arents. I'se gulp as he looks down at me's grinning something awful. I'se gulp as he grabs me throat laughing. I feel his hand tightening on my throat. Knife in hand he laughs, stabbing me. I'se see me blood gushing an spatterin everywhere. I'se feel woozy, and very last one he does gets me. I'se see a light… I can see motha and fatha grinning at me. They open they arms welcoming me's back home. So this is what 'eaven feels like.

_Twig lays on the ground a bloody mess. His uncle laughs while he chops his bloodied corpse up, and puts him in a box. He grins as he wraps the box in the most expensive, gorgeous paper he could find. The perfect gift to Smalls from "Twig". Himself._

Smalls's POV  
I'se walk inta da 'partment with Cynthia in tow afta spendin da night at Sketch an Davey's. "Twig," I'se call happily, "we'se home!" No answa. How odd… I'se walk near da dinin table ta see a huge present on it. I'se smile, thinkin of it as a 'mantic gesture. Twig an I'se were gonna 'ave anotha baby, an I'se was gonna tell 'im taday. I'se walk ova tad a box, and carefully unwrap the 'pensive lookin gawgeous wrappin papa. It's a crate. I'se smile an open it thinkin it was gonna be's a yard of fabric, or a pan. But no. I'se see boday parts. TWIG'S boday parts. I'se surpress a scream as me eyes well up with tears. I'se grabs Cynthia, and all the stuff I'se can, an run outta da 'partment. I'se reach Sketch's 'partment an tell 'er. She tears up an tells a Grim lookin Davey. He runs ova ta Mike an Butta Fingas's 'partment ta get Mike so they can bury 'im. I'se feel woozy, an sleep on Sketch's floor with Cynthia. This is terrible.

***** Sorry for killing Twig off in the most brutal way possible, but he was really not that important in this story! Please don't hate me! **


	19. Chapter 19

Butta Fingas's POV  
_"Happy Birthday Butta Fingas!" the group shouts as Butta Fingas walks into her main room. Butta Fingas's newsie friends are all somehow crammed into her and Mike's tiny apartment. Butta Fingas smiles and laughs at this festive gathering. Everyone is there, including the recently deceased Twig. Butta Fingas decides to focus on her best friends, Hype, Sketch, and Smalls. She sees Star talking to a handsome stranger in the corner, clearly smitten. She rolls her eyes, and hugs her friends. Mike kisses her, and then it's time to open her presents. Everyone gets her something useful, or sentimental. Sketch gives her a drawing of her and Mike, and a skirt she has hand-sewed complete with embroidery. Smalls gives her Pride and Prejudice and a bookmark of pressed flowers. Hype gives her a pair of gloves, and a scarf. Mike gives her the best present of all. He gives her a song. He sits down at the piano and begins to play a beautiful melody he wrote himself. "It's called Nicole, My Dear," Mike announces when he's finished. Everyone claps, and there are some catcalls. Butta Fingas and Mike embrace and kiss followed by more shouts from some of the guys._ I'se wake up from a wondaful dream about me birthday. I'se look ova where Mike is supposed to be, and see da spot empty. I'se get up, an quickly bathe, dressin in me normal clothes, and plaitin me 'air. I'se walk inta da kitchen, an see a note. It simply says, "go to the place we first met". I'se recognize Mike's scrawled handwritin. I'se grab a leftova dinna biscuit. I'se walk out da 'partment door. I'se set off at a brisk pace, headin ta da streetcorna Mike an I'se first met. I'se see a note on da lamp post. It says "head to the graveyard where Andrew and Twig are". I'se walk ova there, an see a trail of flowas leadin ta Andrew's tiny grave. There is a small note on the tiny headstone. On it is scrawled 'getting warmer, now head back to our apartment". I'se smile, an walk home. I'se open the door, an only see Mike sittin at da piana, he nods in me direction, and begins ta play a beautiful melody. It is exactly like the one in me dream. He finishes afta a few minutes, and comes ova ta me's. "I'se wrote that song fa you'se Nicole, it's called Nicole, My Dear." Me eyes start ta wata. I'se kiss Mike just as everyboday jumps out 'hind da furniture. Sketch, a slightly teary eyed Smalls, and an eva hypa Hype rush ova ta me's giggling. Da party goes exactly like me dream, minus Twig. It was an amazing sixteenth birthday a goil could have.


	20. Chapter 20

Butta Fingas's POV

I'se wait outside o' Davey an Sketch's 'partment fa Sketch. We'se is goin ta pick up our weddin dress taday, and ta make sure it fits. Sketch bursts outta da building, sees me's, an smiles. We'se walk ta da shop which is not far from their 'partment. Da lady in da shop see's us as we'se walk in, an smiles warmly. She motions fa us ta go into da back so we'se can see da dress, an try it. Da woman steps in da back, an pulls out da dress from da nearest cubboid. Sketch gasps as she sees da dress. I'se do too. It's 'nificent. Da lacy ac'ents woiks well with da white cotton dress. Sketch nearly tears up at da sight o' it. Da lady 'elps 'er try it on foist an I'se sigh. Sketch looks ravishin in it. She twoils 'round in it laughin, an sayin ova an ova "tamrrow I'se will get ta wear this while I'se is getting married!" "Whoeva is marryin you'se is a lucky man," da lady says. Sketch nods,a n thanks 'er on a job well done. Now it's me own turn ta try on da dress.

Sketch's POV

Butta Fingas steps inta da dress now. She looks 'mazin. Mike will shorely be's pleased. Butta Fingas gawks at 'er 'flection in da mirra. 'er long braid is da only thing keepin 'er from lookin like a pri'cess. I'se clap, an she giggles. Da lady smiles, an 'elps 'er outta da dress. I'se 'elp Butta Fingas back inta 'er clothes, an we'se walk up front. We'se pay fa da wondaful dress, an walk ta Smalls's 'partment. WE'se have ta 'ide it there in orda to keep Mike an Davey from seein it. Its bad luck fa da groom ta see da bride's dress before da weddin. Smalls looks inta da bag afta openin da door. She smiles bitta-sweetly, an sends us on our way, obviously thinkin 'bout 'er weddin day. We'se head ta d anearest flowa goil, an purchase lots of 'er cheapest flowas. We'se have just made 'er day, an most cer'ainly fed 'er an 'er family fa da week. We'se walk back ta Davey's an me's 'partment, I'se 'vite 'er in fa lunch, an she 'bliges. We'se walk in on Davey signin an 'tremely loud 'dition o' an old Irish drinkin song. He's croonin ta a bottle o' whiskey. Butta Fingas an I'se look at each otha an burst out laughin. Davey sees an staggas ova ta us.

Butta Fingas's POV

Davey staggas ova ta Sketch. He continues ta croon da drinkin song, an holds da bottle. He takes anotha swig. Sketch sees da bag o' trash da same time I'se do. Davey sees it afta he trips ova it. He falls headfoist inta da nearest chair. Sketch rolls 'er eyes, an asks me's ta 'elp Davey inta da bedroom. We'se pull 'im up. He laughs 'pparently drunk. I'se roll me eyes. We'se 'eave 'im inta da bed, tuckin da covas in 'round 'im. Davey laughs a few more times, an slowly falls 'sleep. Sketch brushes 'way 'is 'air, afta takin off 'is hat. She kisses 'is cheek, an he smiles in 'is drunken sleep. Sketch thanks me's, an heads inta da kitchen. I'se slip da bottle o' whiskey outta Davey's 'ands an head inta da kitchen. I'se 'and da bottle ta Sketch, who turns an 'ides it in a box in da back o' da cubboid. She fixes me some lunch, an we'se eat in almost total silence. She thanks me's fa all that I'se have done, an will see me's tomorrow. She says that Davey was "so drunk he tripped ova a bag o' trash." We'se laugh some more, 'fore I'se leave. I'se can't believe she's getting married tomorrow…


	21. Chapter 21

Davey's POV

I'se wake up from me drunken haze. I'm in me bed. I'se groan at da sunlight streamin through da window next ta me's. I'se pull out me pocketwatch ta look at da time. It's five o' clock. I'se yawn, an scratch me 'ead. Sketch walks in quietly, an looks at me's fa a minute 'fore comin ova. She sits down next ta me's. I'se put me arms 'round 'er. "Whiskey?" she asks. "I'se found it in da cubboid an 'cided ta give it a try", I'se say. I'se really have been takin sips o' it every day fa da past few weeks eva since I'se found it. It's really quite weird tastin, but in a good way. I'se just hope I'se don't do anything I'se will 'gret lata on. "Davey, I'se was savin fa our weddin night fa you'se," she grins impishly. We'se lay there fa a few minutes fore Sketch speaks up 'gain. "We'se should go up on da rooftop," she says. I'se nod, an we'se get up. Sketch grabs a blanket, an we's 'ead on up. Sketch look sout ova da city. She smiles, an toins ta look at me's. I'se smile back as I'se encoicle me arms 'round 'er waist. I'se bury me face in 'er neck. She 'hales deeply, an sighs while pettin me 'air. I'se kiss 'er cheek an we'se stand there like that fa a few minutes. "This time tomorrow you'se will be married ta me's, an we'se will be in our 'ception countin down da seconds 'till we'se can start our honeymoon," I'se whispa in 'er ear. She blushes something fierce, an playfully hits me arm. I'se can tell she's happy though.

Sketch's POV

Davey an I'se leave da rooftop at six o' clock, an head downstairs fa dinna. I'se quickly cook up some chicken, an beans. We'se eat nearly in silence, both of us thinkin 'bout tamorrow, our weddin day. I'se wash me face, an undo me braid, leavin all o' me 'air down. I'se dress into me nightgown, as Davey gawks. I'se roll me eyes an get inta bed. Davey pulls me's inta 'is warm 'brace next ta 'is bare chest, kissin me cheek dozens o' times, 'fore I finally turn ova, an he gets me's lips. We'se hold da kiss, breakin part when we'se need ta breathe. I'se kiss 'is lips 'gain, an slowly fall 'sleep. I'se can't wait fa tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Sketch's POV

I'se have a 'notha spasm in me stomach. Me stomach is emptied quickly. Davey holds me 'air back. He's smiling almost as much as I'se is. I'se know is preg'ant 'gain, an we'se is both pleased. I'se is 'bout a month or so inta da preg'ancy. Davey talks ta me belly sometimes 'fore we'se go ta bed. He's really sweet when he does that, an I'se love it. I'se finally stop throwin up, an stand up ta rinse out me mouth. When I'se do that Davey kisses me cheek. He starts ta turn away, but I'se grab 'im an pull 'im in fa anotha one. This time he tries something new, he makes me's open me mouth a bit, an he slides 'is toungue ova mine. It feels weird, but good at da same time. We'se kiss like that fa a long time, an finally break 'part. "Wow," he breathes. I'se make a face that makes 'im laugh, an he kisses me 'gain. I'se laugh an walk inta da kitchen, ta start preparing dinna. Davey comes in, an pats me bum. I'se yelp, an he jus laughs. Is'e roll me eyes, an finish makin dinna. We'se talk 'bout some names, an still don't 'gree on any yet. We'se finish, an I'se clean up as Davey gets ready fa bed. I'se hear a knock at da door, an open it ta see da landylady. She smiles sweetly while handin me's a letta form Santa Fe, which means news from Hype. I'se thank 'er, an close da door. I'se read it an sigh. She's fine, an 'rrived safely. I'se set da letta down on da table, an walk inta bedroom. Davey's 'cided ta sleep.. in da.. gross. You'se get da picture. I'se frown, an tell 'im ta put on some pants. He sighs, an 'bliges. I'se smirk, an put on me nightgown.

Davey's POV

Sketch crawls inta bed. She snuggles up next at me's. 'er long curly 'air fans out 'hind 'er. She sighs, an tells me's that we'se got a letta from Hype, an that she's safe an sound in Santa Fe. I'se smile at da news, an kiss 'er neck. She blows out da light an dozes off. I'se whispa ta our baby in 'er belly that its time fa bed, an ta sleep tight. Sketch squeezes me bicep, as a signal ta go ta sleep so we'se can get up early ta sell tomorrow. "Goodnight Mrs. Callahan, an baby Callahan," I'se whispa as I'se doze off. I'se cant wait ta see me baby..


End file.
